1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape draw-out mechanism for drawing out a tape from a tape cartridge (cassette) such as a magnetic tape cartridge and forming a tape running path in which the tape is caused to abut against a stationary head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tape draw-out mechanism for drawing out a tape by driving a tape draw-out member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic tape device is widely used for sound recording, picture recording, and data recording. In the magnetic tape device using a magnetic tape cartridge, especially a VTR tape cartridge, recording (writing) or reproduction (reading) is performed by drawing out a tape from the tape cartridge, forming a tape running path, and bringing the tape into contact with a stationary head. For this purpose, a tape draw-out mechanism is disposed.
The tape draw-out mechanism of the magnetic tape device known by the present inventors comprises a pair of tape draw-out members and motors for driving these members. When a tape cartridge is loaded on a driving mechanism of the magnetic tape device, a supply reel boss and wind reel boss driven by a reel motor are intruded in the reels of the tape cartridge, and tape rollers arranged on the top ends of arms constituting the tape draw-out members are intruded in the tape draw-out recesses of the tape cartridge. Then, the motors are rotated to turn the arms from an initial position to a drawn-out position, and by the engagement of the tape with the tape rollers on the top ends of the arms, the tape is drawn out from the tape cartridge and a tape running path for bringing the tape into contact with a stationary magnetic head and stationary guides is formed. After termination of recording/reproduction (reading/writing) by the stationary magnetic head, the motors are reversely rotated to return the arms to the initial position from the drawn-out position, whereby the tape is restored in the tape cartridge.
In this tape draw-out mechanism, the tape draw-out time necessary for the tape draw-out members to move from the initial position to the tape drawn-out position depends on the rotation speed of the arms, and this speed is set so that an excessive tension is not imposed on the tape when the tape is drawn out. The time required for the arms to move to the initial position from the tape drawn-out position is the same as the above time because the arms are reversely rotated at the same rotation speed as described above. Therefore, when the tape is to be rewound by a fast rewind operation, an excessive time elapses before the rewinding operation can be started after the termination of recording or reproduction. Especially in a magnetic tape device of the type where recording and reproduction are continuously and automatically carried out, the time required for handling one cartridge is prolonged and such wasted time accumulates and lowers the operation efficiency.